


Dancing, once more

by boxofwonder



Category: Persona 5
Genre: M/M, Surprise! - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-07
Updated: 2017-12-07
Packaged: 2019-02-11 18:48:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12941466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boxofwonder/pseuds/boxofwonder
Summary: “This is how it ends,” the detective growled above him. Weakly, Akira strained against the grip around his wrists, pinning them above his head. Goro’s weight was warm, and inescapable.All breath shuddered from Akira’s lungs, and he licked his dry lips. His voice was barely a rasp when he made it work. “You won’t give me a chance?”





	Dancing, once more

**Author's Note:**

> I always wanted to publish from a moving train and I'm home in ten minutes so have this messy drabble that was a LOT of fun! :D

All he could see was the bright flash of red in Goro’s eyes as Akira was thrown to the ground, air knocked from his lungs.

“This is how it ends,” the detective growled above him. Weakly, Akira strained against the grip around his wrists, pinning them above his head. Goro’s weight was warm, and inescapable.

All breath shuddered from Akira’s lungs, and he licked his dry lips. His voice was barely a rasp when he made it work. “You won’t give me a chance?”

Goro only laughed, cold and hard. No, there was no mercy in his burning gaze. Not an ounce. Again, Akira squirmed and tugged, but to no avail.

This was it. This was the end.

“How about this, you dirty thief,” Goro hissed, leaning down so closely that Akira could feel his breath against his lips. “How about you take your chances -” He reached behind himself for his weapon, his other hand still keeping Akira’s wrists in an iron grip.

With all his might, Akira bucked and struggled, but Goro only closed his thighs around him with more force. He had become too much of an expert in pinning him down, making it feel almost effortless by now. “ _In hell._ ”

And he swung.

The pillow hit Akira squarely in the face, with such ruthless might, Akira burst into helpless laughter even as his nose buzzed with dull pain. He kept squirming, but Goro brought the pillow down, over and over, until Akira was sure it’d explode with feathers any second.

“Mercy!” he cried between the whacks, choking on his laughter.

“I don’t know,” Goro hissed, placing the pillow on Akira’s chest and pressing down as he glared down at him on the floor. “Did you have any mercy for my pudding, Akira?”

“I didn’t know it was yours?” Akira offered, squeezing his eyes shut in anticipation of the next hit. The pillow actually exploded this time, making him choke on laughter _and_ feathers. He tried to spit some out, while Goro whacked him again.

“I put a post-it on it!”

“It was lost!” Akira tried, wheezing around another feather.

At last, the onslaught stopped, but only for Goro to tug his wrist into Akira’s line of vision. “There is red ink on your fingers, thief,” he said, cooly. “Don’t date a detective if you cannot even be bothered to get rid of the most obvious evidence -”

“I had a reason,” Akira blurted. His wrists were free - and all he needed was that one split-second in which Goro adjusted to the new situation. Akira lunged and pounced with all the strength he had held back before, switching their position, pinning Goro to the ground, hands to the right and left of his head. Some feathers stuck in his hair, fanned around his head, and the flush on his cheeks was so lovely, Akira’s heart seized.

He loved this man. Loved him with everything he was, loved the life they built together. The hard-earned trust. All of this.

“Which would be?” Goro bit back, but his voice shivered with how affected he was, after all.

“I love it when you’re the tough detective with me,” Akira breathed, lowering himself down to mouth along Goro’s jaw. He grinned against his skin as he felt his lover tense and react to it, a shiver running through his body as Goro bit back a sigh with sheer stubbornness. “And we have some free time.”

Goro scoffed, but it took some effort. “And yet, I won’t have caramel pudding.”

Akira leaned down and kissed him, Goro soft and pliant until he realised that Akira’s lips tasted like caramel pudding, and then he bit him. Akira pulled away laughing.

“You have no shame, you thieving little rat -”

“Your pet names are making me blush,” Akira whispered back, more than pleased with the fact that Goro hadn’t made a single attempt to free himself from Akira’s hold. “Can I offer you a deal, detective?”

“So I won’t bite off your traitorous tongue when you kiss me again?”

Akira barked a laugh. He’d never get tired of the theatrics. “You wound me! But yes, precisely. The deal is something like this -” He leaned down again, kissing another slow line along Goro’s jaw, and down his neck.

Finally, a soft sigh was his in turn.

It had taken years to learn all of Goro’s weaknesses - taking advantage of them now was an earned reward.

He tilted Goro’s head, so pliant and willing beneath his touch, and sucked on his sensitive skin until Goro was writhing with a beautiful blossom of a mark against his pale neck.

His pupils were blown, lips parted as he struggled for breath. Akira carefully plucked a white feather from his hair, the soft gesture a backdrop to the overwhelming _need_ he felt just seeing Goro beneath him, trusting and waiting and loving every second of attention.

“Let me take care of you,” Akira said, leaning to Goro’s other side, making sure to roll their hips together. He knew Goro could hear his triumphant grin in his words at realising just how affected his dear detective was. “Whatever you want, I’ll do it. I’ve been really, really bad and I will make amends.”

“You’d better,” Goro gasped, fingers tangling in Akira’s hair just enough to make his scalp prickle with the most pleasant hint of pain.

“And after, I’ll buy you more pudding.”

“It’s the least you can do.” Goro sounded a lot more pissed again - well, the pudding had been a little bit personal. But it had also been a taunting possibility of exactly this - and pretty tasty, too.

“I could go get some first, of course,” Akira replied, nonchalantly, feigning pulling away. He moaned, shameless, when Goro yanked at his hair.

“Oh, no, no. You have to make your _amends_ first. _Then_ you’ll get me my pudding. Understood?”

“Oh yes, master,” Akira replied, grinning.

Goro took a breath to poke fun at or complain about the title, no doubt, but Akira made sure to kiss him so good, so thoroughly, that all that still sounded was a long, drawn-out noise of pleasure.

Oh, he’d take such good care of Goro.

He always did.


End file.
